The Devil's Blueprint
by Knotz
Summary: Madara Uchiha has declared all out war on the other Hidden Villages. Who will answer his call. rated t for insurance
1. Chapter 1

The rain hit the land beating it into submission, the clouds above were a dark purple hue, promises to a violent path, a mere reflection of a stormy future. What would be left after the rain?… and yet still they came. Shinobi summoned from all across the world poured into the village once known as the Hidden Rain. Their chariots rolled past the large iron gates after being thoroughly inspected by the Rain's chunin. The thunder screamed above tearing through the clouds with magnificent force. The light illuminated the village, and one boy took in its savagery, if only for a second. He looked to it, his own golden eyes lost in the endless fields of grey. He hadn't missed this place. A second blade of light tore across the murky sky

"Your I.D. number," the gate attendant asked. The boy didn't answer. All he saw was his mother sky.

"_Boy_ are you listening?" Another blade of light descended from heaven.

"My I.D. number is two-one-one-seven-three-seven-alpha-alpha," the boy said barely his voice gracefully rising above the cries of the gale. The chunin eyed him for a second. He was a young boy, fifteen to be exact. He had long dreaded dark hair with blonde tips, his skin a soft caramel complexion, but it was his eyes that gripped him. He had black irises as deep as the sea and golden pupils as radiant as the sun. He lifted them and met the chunin's gaze.

"My name is Eiji Satoshi. May I pass?"

This was the beginning of the Fourth Ninja War.

Madara Uchiha, founder to the infamous Uchiha Clan, has exposed himself to the other Kages as the leader of a powerful group of shinobi known as the Akatsuki. After explaining his intentions to unite the Bijuu into the ultimate monster know as the Ten-Tailed Juubi, he asks for both the Kyuubi and Hachibi. The other Kages refuse. Madara smiles and then declares the beginning of the Fourth Ninja War!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there aren't any more rooms left?"

"Look lady I don't know how to say it any other way. There aren't any more rooms left!" The hefty inn owner said getting angry with the persistent young lady. He was a fat round old man with a dark grey beard and small dark eyes. His wife stood behind him. She tried to attend to the other guest but her eyes never wondered too far from her husband.

"This is unacceptable! Where is Pain?" The young woman shouted in anger. The entire room froze and looked at the girl as if she had mentioned some forbidden taboo.

"You know Lord Pain?" The burly man asked somewhat shaken by her words. In these parts Pain and his subjects were to be treated as royalty. No, even better. They were to be treated as Gods.

Eiji then stepped into the room. All of the eyes shifted to him, and he immediately felt them. The hard stares of the people were cold, almost broken. This was a land that was drowning in a high surge of pain. He could see the very embodiment of their sinful nature in their eyes. The room smelled of strong liquor and old tobacco. He hadn't been here in over three years but not much had changed. The people were still hard and unwelcoming.

He tried not to notice their gaze. He instead let his own find something captivating in the familiar hotel. There wasn't much. The old stout owner still looked as he had always and his wife had gotten a little fatter with the coming winter days. The inn had dark oak floorboards that creaked quite noisily underneath his feet. Old pictures of older men lined the walls, all of whom had a striking resemblance to the owner. Eiji walked up to the desk and caught the man's eyes. He looked at the boy with a face of mixed emotions. Curiosity was evident but there was also something else there, something darker. It was such a familiar feature engraved on the people faces an outsider might not even catch it, but he knew the look all too well. It was rage. A quiet reserved deeply rooted hatred.

"Hello Atsushi. Have you prepared my room?" Eiji asked, his own demeanor very reserved. He could not afford to let these people excite him. He had to bear with the tightening hand that had found his heart. The anger from a forgotten past boiled inside of him like a coffee pot on a hot fire.

"Well damn kid. I didn't really think you would show up here after all this time. When my wife told me about the room reservation I personally thought it was a prank or something."

"Does that mean I don't have a room?" The boy asked calmly.

"Well I don't see why not!" Atsushi said his voice a thundering storm in the quieted inn. His bulky body moved quiet hastily around the inn. He grabbed a long bronze key off the wall with a tag reading "Room 9-11".

"Same room as always, Room nine-eleven. Hasn't been used since you left," The man erupted in laughter his big ches trembling in convulsions. "Everyone seems to think that room is cursed because of you, kid."

The young red-head girl immediately snatched the key out of the massive hand of the inn owner. She turned to Eiji and said, "There is no way this kid is going to get a room before me! I was here first you old geezer."

Once again Eiji felt the stares of a thousand eyes upon him. This girl was obviously an outsider. He didn't know too many people that would do such a bold thing to him now-a-days. Something like this could have happened three years ago, but not now.

"Little girl do you have any idea who that boy is," The owner's wife said her face frozen in horror. She had heard of the tales that had had become legend throughout the country. The stories of a boy who had murdered the Wakisha Family, the wealthiest criminal family in the western region of the fire country. He had even done so against the wishes of Lord Pain.

"I don't care who he—"she turned to face him. "I don't care who you are kid, I am Amaya Chinatsu and this is the last room in the entire village. There is no way I'm going to hand it over to some third rate ninja like you."

Eiji reacted before he knew what was going on. His hand found his way to the girl's throat and he could feel her pulse quicken as he squeezed and his grip tightened. The young woman was so surprised she didn't react right away. Her hands clawed at his arm, but to no avail. She felt her feet leave the ground and looked in shock as the boy held her over his head with one arm. He did it like she weighed nothing, nothing at all.

Two men burst through the inn doors. One was a young man probably in his twenties with fiery red hair much like the young woman and light brown eyes. The other was a bald older man with a slim tall frame and broad shoulders. They descended on Eiji with force knocking the young boy to the floor and scooping up the girl in one flowing motion. The Inn owner was shouting for peace while ducking behind the front desk. His threw his hands high over his head. He had seen some pretty nasty fights in his time, and he was sure that anything involving the boy people referred to as the "Devil's Masterpiece" was a nuisance.

"Get off of me!" The young woman yelled pulling away from the bald shinobi. Her green eyes were red and watery but her valor had been restored. She climbed to her feet a knife already in her hand, a look of murder in her eyes.

"I'll kill you!" she said charging. The younger man stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Amaya I cannot allow you to fight this boy," he said.

"He attacked me. I will kill him," she yelled trying to find her way around the man's body.

"Look this boy-" He began but a second later his body burst into white flames, and the inn erupted in pandemonium. People stampeded the doors. The owner's wife screamed as the red haired man hit the floor. The lights in the room went out and an ominous blanket of pitch black engulfed the area. Amaya couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She had never experienced a jutsu like this. She looked down at her comrade her body frozen in terror. His face had fallen and sunken in; his eyes had rolled back into his head and he lay on the floor shaking cradling his body.

Eiji rose to his feet his right arm extended forward. His face fixated with a crazed smile. He could taste the power; he drank the strength that once belonged to the man. His chakra welled inside the boy, and Eiji treasured the sensation. His eyes illuminated through the darkness. He wanted more, he craved more of the man's chakra; more of the man's life.

And then he heard her voice…

It was faint but he still could make out her soft voice even through the chaos that had ensued around him. It was a silken contrast to a wool reality. She begged him to calm down. She begged him not to kill the man whom had done nothing but try to protect her comrade. His heart eased and the dim light returned to the room. The young shinobi laid motionless on the floor his face pale and his breathing slow.

Everyone had left the inn except for Eiji, Amaya, her two companions, the owner Atsushi and his wife. Atsushi had his wife wrapped in his arms a petrified expression etched into his visage. Amaya was still in shock as her bald companion ran over to the younger man gathering him up.

"Y-You.." Amaya choked out unable to finish her sentence.

Eiji turned away the key to room 9-11 in his grip. The insanity had left his character replaced by the same calm innocent look he had greeted them with. Ayama couldn't even move to pursue him. She had heard the tales of a white fire. It was a flame that had lasted seven days and turned the entire Wakashi clan into motionless corpses. Was that truly the work of a child? She didn't know but every part of her body shook with fear, and that alone was enough confirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Manga characters. Eiji Satoshi and Ayama are my original character.

"Do you see the stars brother?" A young girl asked her older brother her head tilted back; her eyes taking in a star filled dark ocean. Her eyes were the yellow of a savage fire. They danced gracefully in the midnight hours. Her face was young and beautiful, innocent and naïve. She looked to her brother and pointed up. Above a star falls from the sky.

Eiji woke up cold, yet sweat ran down his body still. For a while he just laid still in the bed looking at the gray ceiling tiles. He hadn't had the dream for about three years now and just as it had always been, the memory of his younger sister was still very clear to him. It was still very painful to see her face.

He pulled back the covers and got of bed. He showered. He ate a large slab of deer and white rice. He put on a red t-shirt with the Japanese symbol for "prayer" drawn on the front, a pair of black cargo shorts, black shinobi sandals, and a sack with a single strap was slung across his back over his right shoulder. He neatly tied his shoulder length dreads together behind his head in a ponytail, and even though people feared his eyes; even though they helped make him an outcast, he freed them from his long dark bangs, and let them bathe in the sunlight. He took a deep breath and left the confines of his room.

The Hidden Rain had always been the same. It always had this rough visage and portentous aura. Even now when the dark clouds had quieted and the sun had shown itself. It looked as gray and murky as the storms that frequently buffeted the small village. Much here was familiar, and very few was new. Eiji walked an old backstreet he used to use to get to a restaurant he liked going with his younger sister and was surprised to still see it standing. It used to be a pretty well-known dinner but due to the frequent civil wars and fighting the village had isolated itself from the rest of the world. It was what his old teacher had called "necessary".

He ducked into the restaurant and was immediately greeted with the wondrous smell of exotic spices and cooking beef. The store owner was a rare-mind who refused to serve pork for he saw it religiously as a sacred animal.

A young woman rounded the corner in a long blue dress and black sandals. Her hair was neatly done with a flower ornament protruding from a bun. Upon seeing the boy she threw her hand over her mouth and gaped at him wide eyed.

"Unbelievable," she said astonished.

Eiji smiled, "Hello Kazuko," he said greeting the young woman.

She ran from behind the counter and threw her arms around the boy yelling in his ear. "Damn it's good to see you Eiji! I knew you would come back one of these days."

He laughed the teased her saying, "You sound as if you've been waiting for me. Hahaha, don't tell me one of the prettiest girls in our village has feeling for little old me."

She laughed and pushed him back to better look at him. He was about five foot five-inches tall with long dark hair and those same deadly eyes. She had become hypnotized by their beauty on several occasions, and while other people feared their unique look she was drawn in by them. The three years only had increased their majesty.

"Lady Michiko, come quick," she called to the old store owner that had hired her only a few months ago.

There was a loud grunt followed by a loud bang and heavy swearing. Lady Michiko angrily yelled, "This better be important you dumb girl. I den' hit ma bad hip on the stove!"

Kazuko frowned and whispered, "Well maybe if your ass wasn't so big," right as the plump woman rounded the corner in greasy chief garments. She looked up and caught Eiji's calm smile, and almost dropped the hot pot of ramen in her arms. The young boy closed the distant between himself and the woman he had known only as auntie for several years in one quick fluid movement. He grabbed the handle of the hot pot and carefully placed it on the counter-top.

"Well when the hell did I die?" she asked.

"You're not dead Auntie Michiko," Eiji said stepping back.

"Then how the hell are you here? I know your dead kid. I heard you died years ago somewhere out in the Cloud Country," she said in a stern unforgiving voice.

Eiji just smiled and shrugged. "I guess I have come from my grave then," he said.

The old woman's first was so fast. She caught the young boy right on the chin and knocked him on the floor. He saw tiny white dots dance n front of his face and rubbed his chin quite vigorously.

"What do you mean by coming back here you stupid boy?! This isn't your home anymore. The village would be better off without men like you!" she bellowed raising her fist.

"Lady Michiko stop!," Kazuko yelled at her boss grabbing the strong old woman by the waist. Lady Michiko struggled against the young girl her arms raised angrily above her head.

"You no-good….Lazy Bum…let-me-go!"

"…I'm sorry," Eiji said his head bowed in shame. He understood her anger. Lady Michiko had watched over him and his sister since they were young. She had given them a home that Eiji had walked away from on a path to revenge those three years ago. The elderly woman calmed her wrath. She could see the pain as clear as day now. Even through the boy's smile it leaked through in a fountain of emotions. His beautiful eyes that were a golden sun set against a black sky were not merely beautiful, they were also sad. A sadness she truly did not understand the depths of.

"Damn kid, I'm sorry," she said moving to the boy. She extended her strong old arms and helped him to his feet. He smiled a smile that was forced and painful; it was a smile that had become a mask to him now. Yet even still, Lady Michiko words had hit home. In all of the years being with her, he had never once heard the woman apologize to anyone. He felt his feet fighting forward in a tide of emotions. Could he possibly hope for salvation after all he had done, after all of his sins.

"I have to go," he said standing on his feet.

"What Eiji you just got here. Please do not leave," Kazuko said grabbing his arm. He smiled at the young woman. He had forgotten about the people whose nature was so unfamiliar to the war-loving Rain Village. They restored something in him at that moment. It was a feeling he thought was truly lost to himself. He hugged Kazuko and whispered something his sister used to tell him in her ear. He smiled and waved at the woman whom he had called Auntie for so long and departed.

His gallantry had been restored, even if it was the courage of a person who had been broken a long time ago. Many shinobi had already begun to find their way to the arena where Pain awaited them. They would compete for a spectacular prize, a trophy he himself would have to claim. He wanted the power of the Bijuu, and with it he would confront his worst enemy.


End file.
